


失忆的我对着岳父叫老婆是否算做耍流氓

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 光之战士在两个世界的传送中失忆了，但是他还记得他是皇太子的对象，于是他冲入加雷马皇宫，对着正在吃饭的父子两说：老婆，我回来了后来他的确成为了皇太子的老婆，只不过时间错了这时的皇太子叫做瓦厉斯
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	失忆的我对着岳父叫老婆是否算做耍流氓

光之战士在两个世界的传送中失忆了，但是他还记得他是皇太子的对象，于是他冲入加雷马皇宫，对着正在吃饭的父子两说：老婆，我回来了  
后来他的确成为了皇太子的老婆，只不过时间错了这时的皇太子叫做瓦厉斯   
光之战士，全艾欧泽亚职业集大成的男人，似乎还拯救了一次世界，跑了很多次腿，听起来似乎很有名的样子，但是这都没关系了，主要是现在的他，失忆了。  
光还没遇到过这种情况，失忆的脑子里空荡荡，但是还能准确的记得舞者怎么跳舞爆发，机工士怎么过热开炮，只是不记得家在哪他现在要做什么了。  
说到家，他隐约记得应该是成家了，不然想到这个词的时候怎么会觉得心里暖暖的，心想想必我还有一个妻子，他一定漂亮又强大，还优秀有主见。想到这里，他的脑海里隐隐约约出现了一个身影。  
不对，这漂亮是漂亮，怎么好像是个男人。  
那人的面容依旧模糊，大致能看得出是个身材高大的长发加雷马人，头上的天眼很有特色，顺滑的金发手感看起来不错。  
……他的对象是个男人吗，但是看个轮廓就觉得这人必定身材很不错，原来过去的他喜欢这样的。  
其实他现在也觉得不错。  
抓着这仅有的线索，光踏上了寻找老婆的旅途。  
——  
身材高大的金发加雷马人。  
这个特征太过于普遍，以至于光像无头苍蝇一样在加雷马兜了好几圈，打穿了好几家贵族，勉强在一个一表八千里大约算得上是皇族家伙嘴里拼凑出了确实是有这样一个人存在的消息，只不过现在是皇帝索鲁斯掌权，皇太子的位置还没有定下来，但是早逝大皇子的长子的确是一名身材过于高大的金发加雷马人，极大可能是未来的继承人。  
伴着这个消息，光兴冲冲的一路打上了加雷马帝都。此时恰逢皇帝远征归来，听说了这个消息之后饶有兴趣的想见见这名勇士，听一听他的诉求。  
今天的仆人们不太明白为何接见了那名危险的蛮族之后，紧闭的门内发出了皇帝难得一现的笑声。  
“我没想到能在这样的场面下见到你。”索鲁斯抹去了眼角因为浮夸大笑而溢出的水光，“你是说，你来加雷马是为了寻找你的……爱人？”  
“不知道为什么明明是事实，但是被你说出来总觉得被讽刺了。”光觉得自己拳头很硬，但是目前来说他还得靠着面前这个看起来和他认识的欠揍皇帝。  
“那么来到此处是想得到什么呢？”笑够了的皇帝托着下巴询问他曾经的友人。  
“我需要帮助。”光无比认真的再次复述，“我记得他是个加雷马人。”  
“这可太笼统了，来加雷马皇宫寻找加雷马人，至少得给我一些特征？”虽然是皇帝，但是也不能就着一个称呼就能给他找到人，更别说或许有可能是哪个不知名的仆从了。  
“……嗯……这样说来我连他的名字都不记得了，”光沉思半晌回答道，“只记得有顺滑的金色长发，怎么打架都不会乱，身材也十分高大。”  
“他？”皇帝虽然对这类并无偏见但是还是感到诧异。  
“我还记得…他屁股好像特别大，根据我的调查或许是你的某个亲戚。”  
会客厅里传来本日第二阵爆笑。  
瓦厉斯在接到消息说需要他来招待索鲁斯的客人的时候还有些诧异，出于礼貌让人撤了餐具准备迎接来客。  
好不容易吃上饭的芝诺斯人还叼在盘子的边缘，整个人从椅子上被提起，女仆无法对着主人下重手，而且这孩子的力量还不是一般人能随手对抗的，无奈的瓦厉斯只得自己上手  
可没想到光来得比他想象的要快，接到通报的时候还在和芝诺斯做奋斗的瓦厉斯一个用力过猛，盘子里的意面撒了一身，还有几滴酱汁溅到了脸上。  
光被侍从带过去的时候看到的就是这样狼狈的景象，面无表情的瓦厉斯接过仆人递过来的手帕艰难的抹了一把脸，年幼的芝诺斯坐在椅子上望着他的父亲，无辜得像个洋娃娃一样。  
身上泼了意面的瓦厉斯，好像无事发生的芝诺斯，以及已经脑补了老婆在他不在的这些年自己一个人辛苦带孩子憔悴了许多的光，情况怎是一个惨字能形容。  
匆忙换好了衣服来到会客厅的瓦厉斯只觉得不太对劲，新来的客人不知道为什么在用一种说不清道不明的慈爱目光看着芝诺斯，即便是对儿子没什么感情的瓦厉斯都感觉到了一丝违和。  
单独和芝诺斯相处的光眨眨眼，心里更加确认瓦厉斯就是他记忆中的那个人，你看这孩子和他们年轻的时候长的多像，小小年纪就拥有一头顺滑的金色长发，明亮的蓝眼睛虽然看着有些没精神但是睫毛纤长像个洋娃娃，一看就是继承了双方优点。  
虽然有些牵强但是铂金色和黑色调一下也是能出金色的。  
大概。  
别问他哪来的推论，索鲁斯那头棕色混白色够怪异的了，孙子不还是铂金色吗，这可是多代人努力的发色，还是有点道理的。  
瓦厉斯不知道完成了一系列自我说服的光那诡异的内心活动，他只觉得自己那麻烦儿子再这样下去或许就不是自己的了。  
或许是自己的错觉。  
很快打消了这个念头的瓦厉斯就被一张眼泪汪汪的脸和儿子乖巧坐在对方怀里的模样震在了当场。  
索鲁斯陛下的客人为什么要这样看着他，难不成芝诺斯这样安静是因为对客人做了什么？深觉头痛的瓦厉斯眉间褶皱无意识深了许多，下一刻一个人影就扑了上来一把鼻涕一把眼泪的道歉说都是因为他让自己受了这么多苦，一个人带孩子一定很苦憔悴了许多之类的让人摸不着头脑的话语，腰上还被人摸了一把。  
被瓦厉斯从身上撕下来一脚踹飞嵌进墙里的光还沉浸在自己的思绪中，心想老婆的腰可真细啊，还好没把儿子一起抱着冲上来。  
还没法很好掩盖自己表情的青年瓦厉斯只觉得自己头疼得更为厉害，只得不断的默念这是陛下的客人才掩盖住了他掏枪的想法，随即感到一阵不易察觉的凉风滑过，低下头一看竟发觉自己刚换了没多久的衬衫被撕破了一大个口子，再看到墙上那个蛮族手里可疑的布料时，脑子里最后一丝理智瞬间崩断。  
光之战士，危。  
瓦厉斯日记：  
索鲁斯陛下真是给我找了个大麻烦，难道是为了报复我当初询问的那句是哪里不讨他欢心吗。  
——  
或许是最近的战局还算稳定，索鲁斯也没有继续出兵的想法，忙里偷闲的瓦厉斯半夜醒来发现床顶挂着家里新来的蛮族客人的时候，居然还有心思喝了一口床头的温水，然后摸出床头的左轮手枪，冷静的扣动扳机。  
随着某种东西的碎裂声，衣服被轰得破破烂烂的光从窗幔上方脸朝下的砸进了瓦厉斯身边的被褥里。  
“您到底是来做什么的，暗杀的话未免太明目张胆了。”被打扰了睡眠的年轻军团长头疼的按了按太阳穴，他甚至没怀疑过是索鲁斯派人要对他做什么，以皇帝的手段消灭一个不受喜欢的孙子何必这样大张旗鼓。  
意识到自己好像被误会的光连忙跳起来做解释，从他颠三倒四的描述里，费了许多口舌的瓦厉斯终于明白了对方把自己误认为了曾经的爱人，或许是白天丢人的场面都经历过了，他居然还耐得下性子和光梳理所谓爱人的身份。  
“从年龄上就对不上，”听完那个描述之后长，得较为老成的皇孙沉默半晌有些憋屈的回答道。 “你要找的人26岁了，而我刚过23岁。”   
“或许是平行的世界，我似乎是遇到不同的世界里有相似的人的情况。” 光突然蹦出来个莫名的词汇，但瓦厉斯还是理解了，心里只觉得荒谬，另一个世界的自己又怎么会和这样的蛮族在一起，倒不如说这人真的能承受得了他吗。  
对自己的身体十分了解的加雷马人甚至有些恶意的想着。  
“那也与我无关，”他十分冷静的回答，“相似也不会是同一个人，这样都会认错的你真的是爱着那个‘我’吗？”  
“我应当是爱你的，不然怎么会看到你就心头火热呢。”此时的光没有想过这份火热或许是被博兹雅堡垒里的铁火烫出来的。  
瓦厉斯从未被人这样直白的示爱过，或许年幼的时候母亲对他说过爱？但是那些东西也早已远去了，在冰冷的加雷马说爱这种东西实在是好笑。  
他刚想张口讽刺，对面的光却十分诧异的说道：“你脸红了，瓦厉斯先生。”  
直到伴随着沉重的关门声，被人踹出门外灰头土脸的光之战士还是觉得是老婆太害羞，而不是自己不会看人脸色，站起身来咂咂嘴决定去看他心爱的孩子是否获得了足够的休息。  
门内的瓦厉斯皱着眉看了一眼自己异于常人的高大身体，认为只是这个莫名其妙的客人在说胡话，并不需要去理会，他这样想着，带着纷乱的思绪陷入沉睡中。  
另一边的芝诺斯倒是觉得来访者十分有趣，在光提出需不需要什么助眠措施的时候他提出了想要听听睡前故事，因为从来没有人给他讲过。  
闻言光又自动补上了瓦厉斯一个人又是工作又是带孩子的艰辛日子，十分痛快的答应了下来，就要去一旁高大得吓人的书柜中给芝诺斯拿故事书。  
等会，凯夫卡、混沌之王卡奥斯和魔列车这种血腥故事真的是给小孩子看的吗？  
只剩下生活常识的光隐约觉得不对劲，抱着书坐在芝诺斯床前清了清嗓子开始讲述他魔改过的光之战士如何拳打凯夫卡，脚踢卡奥斯，徒手攀岩魔列车的精彩冒险记，本来只是要听睡前故事的芝诺斯小半张脸埋在被窝里听得津津有味，丝毫没有想要告诉光原本的故事他早就看过的打算，等到眼皮子实在是打架得受不了，他才扯着光的衣袖问下次还能不能听这样的故事。  
强忍着困意的金发孩子生得像个洋娃娃，在灯光下可爱得光的心都要化了，哪里还有不答应的想法，发誓自己一定要做个好爸爸，连连点头，为芝诺斯盖好被子后离去。  
他没看到的是被子里的芝诺斯在房间安静下来之后面上浮现出了一些和年龄不符合的成熟，似乎觉得瓦厉斯要是真的娶了这个有趣的蛮族也算不错。  
再次醒来的时候光正在给芝诺斯喂饭，不得不说虽然瓦厉斯的身材高大，但年幼的芝诺斯此刻意外的还是正常体型，他做的东西大多是加雷马没有的菜式，喜欢新鲜事物的芝诺斯倒是接受良好，吃得津津有味，自理能力很强的小加雷马人现在表现得好像普通孩子一样，光喂什么就吃什么，甚至还不挑食，乖巧的灌下去大半杯牛奶，唇上沾着的奶渍被光仔细的擦去。  
瓦厉斯看着沉浸到自己设定的身份里的客人和假装乖巧的儿子，皱着眉没打算去管，只是在吃到位置上的早餐时沉默的加快了速度。  
安静的早晨就这样结束，等到房子的主人穿上铠甲准备去参加军团长会议的时候，光自以为隐蔽的盯着别人的屁股看了半天，最终下了结论，就这个熟悉的感觉来看，瓦厉斯和他记忆中的老婆不能说毫无关系，起码有九成九的相似之处，必定就是平行世界中的他！  
在心里握紧了拳头的小小光之战士给自己加把劲，打算再努力些打动对方。  
这样想着，一个冰凉的柱状物顶上了额头，持枪人的手按在扳机上，有些羞恼的扣了下去。  
伴随着枪响，光捂着黑盾打破后被子弹擦破了的额头，望着那个披风飞舞气势汹汹的背影，后知后觉自己好像又惹到人了，流着泪转过身抱着芝诺斯就开始假哭。  
“崽啊，爸爸好像又惹你父亲生气了，你看他年纪轻轻脸上皱纹都多了不少。”他的表情都皱了起来，差点就把鼻涕蹭在芝诺斯的头发上了  
突然发觉这个蛮族好像脑子有点问题，不想说话的芝诺斯面无表情的打了个哈欠，掏出手绢给他擦了擦脸后，抱着光给做的自走人偶小熊打算艰难的走回自己的房间。  
原地的光擦干净脸后嘀嘀咕咕的感叹孩子一夜长大还会给爸爸擦眼泪了，听得芝诺斯下意识加快了脚步。  
这份诡异的家庭扮演游戏居然持续了有一段时间，瓦厉斯不知道出于什么心思没有否认，芝诺斯觉得这人来了之后生活也变得丰富了不少，黑发的蛮族经常语出惊人，还会给他说加雷马以外的东西，虽然他大多数东西都记不清了，但是多少可以给芝诺斯增添一份乐趣。  
日子就在光接触这个世界和在瓦厉斯面前刷存在感，试图让老婆再爱他一次中度过。  
直到夜间工作的瓦厉斯感受到房间里多出来一份陌生的气息的时候居然生出了一种终于来了的想法。  
加雷马皇族之间的斗争激烈，纵使索鲁斯如今还健在，但是随着他年龄渐长，那些小打小闹的斗争也变得明显了起来，或许是索鲁斯安排的客人让瓦厉斯的叔叔提高了警惕，不再轻举妄动，安静了一段时间，但是在发觉索鲁斯对着瓦厉斯这边并没有特殊的对待之后，这个疯狂的男人又哪里会安于现状，加紧了手上的小动作。  
芝诺斯的母亲就是在这样的暗算中大出血去世的。  
对妻子没什么感情，但是还是会为这种事情感到不痛快的瓦厉斯伸手去摸桌下暗格中的枪刃抿紧了嘴角，伴随着刀刃出鞘的轻微摩擦声，还没来得及抬起手还击的青年就被滚烫的鲜血劈头盖脸的淋了一身。  
袭击者被干脆利落的对半劈开，露出了身后的黄雀，他那位一向笑脸示人的客人此时面上染了狠意，鲜血溅了一些在他的脸侧，显得整个人都杀气腾腾的。  
似乎是加雷马人的表情过于诧异，光又恢复了平时无害的模样，手上一送武士刀就消失在了以太空间之中，有些遗憾的放下了手中端着的盘子，里面造型精致的菜肴早就染上了血液的恶臭，接着有些焦急的检查瓦厉斯是否受伤，顺带解释了只是顺手上来送个宵夜，并不是早就预料到这个场面的。  
当然知晓这一切的瓦厉斯只是没想到他的这个客人的实力出乎他意料的强，或许该称呼对方的名字了，即便他不需要什么贴身保护的人，但是多一个实力强劲的帮手也会成为他的一大助力不是吗。  
尤其是他有些在意，这人身处血污还能露出这样的表情，到底是演技了得还是真的这样表里如一的干净呢。长期生存在黑暗中的加雷马人突然就对这样的光产生了好奇，胸口某种情绪跃动了起来。  
光皱着眉头打量了被自己弄得浑身狼狈的瓦厉斯一眼，突然对着他发出了邀请。  
“要不要一起洗个澡。”  
明知这人对自己有兴趣的瓦厉斯不知为何答应了这个邀约，对方如果真的能为他所用，他也不介意进行一些无伤大雅的肉体交易，反正能看上这具肉体的人真该被称赞一句勇气可嘉。  
热气腾腾的浴室内两个男人沉默的背对着，粉色的水迹在地面蜿蜒，很快又被流水冲刷干净，光对着墙壁纠结自己是否应该回过头去看看瓦厉斯，要知道他率先冲进来面壁半天到现在就没有变过，脱口而出那个邀请的时候也没想过瓦厉斯会答应他，现在紧张得耳朵红透了，平时老婆叫得欢，现在看人家一眼都不敢，这一切都表现了一个什么叫做口头上的巨人行动上的矮子。  
可是我还是个处男啊，就这样转身是不是不太好。完全忘了他两性别一致只是瓦厉斯长期被他在内心叫老婆的光纠结半天，突然反应过来了一丝不对劲。  
为什么他会说自己是处男……？难道在原来的世界里他只是刚和瓦厉斯在一起吗，至今没发觉是自己完全弄错了的光冥思苦想半天，最后还是洗完了的瓦厉斯开门的声响将他惊醒，急忙把自己擦干净换上了准备好的浴衣。  
门外的瓦厉斯沉默的擦着头，水珠顺着发丝划落到结实的胸膛，暖气充足的房间里，他甚至浴衣的领口都是随意的敞开着，温暖的灯光下那些在战场上留下的伤势甚至显得有些诱人起来。  
光开门后看到这样的风景差点走不动路，几乎是同手同脚的走到瓦厉斯的身边，随后他发现了一个尴尬的情况。  
他似乎垫脚也够不到瓦厉斯的头。  
好在聪明的加雷马人很快意会到了这点，伏下身来按着光的后颈亲吻他。瓦厉斯的亲吻并不温柔，算得上有些粗鲁和不熟练，但是光的吻技也好不到哪去，他僵硬的回应着，吞咽口水的时候甚至觉得浑身发热。  
他们剥去对方的衣物，几乎坦诚相对的时候，撑在瓦厉斯胸膛上光的突然僵硬的想到。  
男人和男人到底怎么做来着。  
被他强行推倒在床上的瓦厉斯显然也意识到了这一点，场面有一瞬间的寂静。自觉第一次不能丢人的光迅速帮着瓦厉斯拢上了衣服，丢了一句晚安记得擦干头发就破门而出，留下已经性奋起来的加雷马青年头疼的按了按太阳穴。  
真的是疯了，这进展是不是太快了。挠乱了头发十分纠结的光在走廊上拔腿狂奔，差点就撞上拐角处的芝诺斯。  
迅速整理了自己的光刚想询问金发孩子怎么还没睡，没想到芝诺斯语出惊人道：“你还没和父亲上床吗。”  
“谁和你说这些的！”这种词汇从三岁孩子嘴里吐出来实在是把光震撼到了，慌忙捂住了他的嘴巴，搞得芝诺斯拍了好几次才松开。  
“那别选他了，他不行，我长大了可以吗。”他睁着大眼睛露出光最受不了的表情看向他，感觉孩子的教育出了问题的光和房内的瓦厉斯动作意外的重合了起来，有些头疼的按了按太阳穴，抱起大半夜还在外面晃荡的孩子说道，“这个是大人的事情，暂时不讨论了，今天陪你睡觉倒是可以。”  
“哦，那么我长大了就可以了。”芝诺斯突然笑了起来，“在这之前你可得等等我。”  
只当是童言无忌的光应了一声，抱着芝诺斯回了房间。  
接下来的日子似乎都按照瓦厉斯的计划进行着，光成为了他的助力，但是大多时间还是在家里陪着芝诺斯，为他挡去了许多的刺杀。  
皇储们的斗争越发激烈，甚至还有人因为过于激进而被皇帝的手下处死的情况，瓦厉斯就像一只很有耐心的野兽，逐渐蛰伏了起来，在这样的斗争中反而成为了最不起眼的那一份，只是索鲁斯似乎不这么想，他把瓦厉斯推到了众人面前，夸奖了他的才能，称赞他为最完全继承自己血脉的家伙，导致这场皇位斗争更加热闹了起来。  
但是这都不是光所在意的了，他在这几年间和瓦厉斯亲近了许多，两人偶尔在忙碌的间隙亲吻，或是相互抚慰，但是始终因为各种原因没有做到最后，直到光实在忍不住，觉定将今天作为突破口，进了书房就将人往床上扯，瓦厉斯也了然的顺着他。  
可当他们两同时掏出润滑剂的时候，场面变得格外的沉默。  
“你是上面的？”  
“为什么你会觉得你是上面的？”毫无默契的两人异口同声。  
“你不会真的认为我没有反对你偷偷叫的那个可笑的称呼就这样认为我是这个位置吧。”瓦厉斯觉得自己的头好像更加疼了，这个黑发的蛮族几年来都没认清这个事实，居然还试图上他，这是让皇子意想不到的。  
“额，可是我明明记得……”正想辩解的光突然觉得头一晕，有些茫然的眨了眨眼，忘了自己要说什么。  
察觉到了这点的瓦厉斯皱眉停下了自己的动作看着光。  
“或许是太累了。”黑发青年这么说着，没有变化的容颜上再次露出了笑容，然后被人塞进了怀里，瓦厉斯难得别扭的关心了他一句后熄了灯。  
半睡半醒之间，隐约感受到一阵吸引力的光艰难的睁开眼，白色的繁复法阵逐渐在他的身下形成，被刺眼的光芒惊醒的瓦厉斯坐起身来试图捞住光的身体，但还是触碰到了虚无。  
“好像……得说再见？”感觉到了熟悉气息的光抱歉的笑了笑，在瓦厉斯充满怒火的目光中消失不见。  
——  
头太疼了，似乎是睡得太久，光觉得自己浑身都有错位和酸疼感。  
他之前在做什么来着……似乎是在和芝诺斯决斗，还做了好长的梦，梦里的自己还在和一个漂亮男人亲吻。  
他艰难的抬起手捂住额头，睁眼就看到一张漂亮的面孔在自己脸前，不久前还在决斗的芝诺斯和他之间的距离近得呼吸可闻，这个精致的加雷马人看到他醒来之后满意的笑了。  
“你醒来得正是时候，挚友。你的通讯珠一直响，稍微让我有些烦恼呢。”他有些苦恼的抬起手捏着光的通讯珠，紧接着手一划扯出了通讯录，“但是能请你解释一下跟在我名字备注后面的这个老婆是什么东西吗？”  
惊觉大事不妙的光慌忙抬起手按着芝诺斯说道：“你别急，我可以解释！”  
“这倒也没关系，我并不介意，”芝诺斯笑得柔和，手指轻轻滑动那个界面，“可是怎么这么多人的后面都跟着这个备注呢？”  
无端感受到杀气的光浑身肌肉绷紧，试图翻身下床寻找逃离的机会，然后再次被芝诺斯按住。  
“原来这就是你当初认错瓦厉斯陛下的原因吗？”芝诺斯恍然大悟的说道，“原来是把瓦厉斯陛下认成了我，这可实在是让我高兴啊……”  
他意味深长的看着面色从迷茫变换成震惊的猎物。  
“你想起来了吗，‘爸爸’？你醒的也真的是时候，有人已经等你很久了。”  
随着话音落下，房间的门被打开，沉着脸比记忆中沧桑许多的瓦厉斯穿着便装站在了门口，总觉得这时候要是解释老婆这个称呼只是自己偷偷改的从来没有到处叫过的光觉得真的说出口自己的下场可能更加惨。  
“死之前我有个要求，”他痛苦的闭上眼睛，“我想要个全尸。”  
芝诺斯心情很好的告诉他，只需要祈祷屁股能留全尸就好了，但是在瓦厉斯手下他可不能保证了。  
谁叫等了二十多年的又不止是他呢。  
——  
光觉得呼吸不顺畅，鼻腔间满是腥燥的气息，纵使口中的柱状物已经十分体贴的缓慢抽送，可这无法掩盖它的体积过于庞大的事实，带出来的前液以及口水混合物因为来不及吞咽还从嘴角溢出，挂在下巴上湿淋淋的一大片。  
如此狼狈的场面还要从二十年前说起，失忆的英雄穿越了时空后认错了人，招惹了加雷马皇太子就算了还要抱着人家老爹叫老婆，虽然勉强维持住了这两人的关系避免了父子相残的惨剧，但是逃离之后再次被逮住的大英雄却陷入了更大的危机。  
我指的是某些关于屁股里能开欧若拉级别战舰的危机。  
纵使他再怎么争辩并不是自己想要离开的，可是等待和寻找了二十年的两位加雷马人又哪里听得进去，更不用说在这之前还将他奉为毕生挚友的芝诺斯，那加倍热烈的感情又翻了个翻，面上的表情却越发柔和，低垂的眉眼如同某些慈悲的神像，却让光整个人寒毛直竖。  
而那些因为某些规则而模糊了的记忆在此刻清晰了起来，还没从醉以太状态恢复过来的英雄被干脆利落的剥了个干净，以一种狼狈的姿势跪趴在大床上，嘴里含着瓦厉斯坚硬的性器，屁股里还插着芝诺斯的手指，异物堵塞带来的窒息感让他下意识用鼻腔大力呼吸，直接导致了他的喉头缩紧，箍得瓦厉斯低哼了一声，又被按着后脑勺压入更深。  
食管被入侵的感觉令他下意识的干呕挣扎，身后的芝诺斯在这种时候依旧耐心的就着润滑扩张，直到觉得差不多了，才大发慈悲的将他从瓦厉斯的身下解救开来。  
缺氧严重的光眼中没了焦距，有些茫然的望着头顶的床幔，后背贴着芝诺斯的胸膛，不等光缓过神来，就被芝诺斯托着下巴向后仰，被迫承受着他的亲吻。皇子的吻技并不同他的表情一般轻柔，反而是凶猛的，带着要将人吞入腹中的狠意，吸得光的舌根生疼。  
之前挣扎出的冷汗黏糊糊的，这时候倒是成了粘结剂，使得两具肉体之间没有一丝缝隙，臀部也轻易就感受到了某个发热的柱状物十分有存在感的不断磨蹭。  
我的屁股好像真的要完蛋了。  
亲吻结束后悲从心来的英雄有些绝望的想着，配合着脸上糊成一团的眼泪和口水，看起来像只可怜巴巴的流浪犬。  
可惜在场的两个加雷马人并没有什么怜惜的想法，年长者凑过来用满是茧子的粗糙大手抹去了他脸上的液体，将人从芝诺斯的怀里抢了回来，那根因为身形的缘故比儿子还要粗壮一圈的物件顶着光的小腹，甚至能感受到那充满生命力的脉搏一跳一跳的颤动。  
“等…等一下…”喉咙被顶得说话都变得沙哑了的光颤抖着伸手搭在了瓦厉斯的肩膀上试图挣扎。  
“我们可不可以…循序渐进一下，”他看着表情不太妙的爱人咽了口口水改口道，“额我是说，算了…给个痛快的吧。”  
“这可不像你，蛮族的英雄，从前的你似乎什么都敢说，怎么如今变成这幅畏手畏脚的模样了？”一直绷着脸顶多愿意哼上两声的瓦厉斯终于愿意开口，只不过这称呼让光觉得这人好像真的气的不轻。  
以前至少还会叫叫他的名字，对吧？明明对他来说只是不久之前的事情，但是光却有些不确定起来。  
面对着这一幕的芝诺斯反而低声笑了起来，俯身向前凑在光的耳边开口道：“你吓到他了，陛下。想必您也明白，再怎么胆大包天的家伙面对您也没法硬气起来。”  
这家伙分明是在火上浇油。明白这点的光却不敢开口，总觉得在这种时候任何狡辩都是苍白无力的，而芝诺斯反而还觉得不够似的继续开口。  
“毕竟在这之前，被挚友那样称呼的可是我，以您的聪明才智想必已经明白为何会发生这样的误会了吧？”  
要是光手上还拿着双手剑早就把皇子连人带嘴砸进地里了，哪里还会在这听他发表这样让人大难临头的发言。  
不幸的是他现在甚至都不敢挣扎，僵硬的夹在两人之间生怕自己哪点做的不对了被这两父子玩弄得更惨，现在只能庆幸芝诺斯没有把他神典石里那堆胡言乱语的备注一起说出来。  
皇太子的金发扫在背上痒得人忍不住想要蹭蹭，饱满的嘴唇贴在他的耳边呼出热气一张一合，时不时蹭过光的耳廓，令人心猿意马，但是对着瓦厉斯越发严肃的的表情又很快散了去。  
他别是等会就被一剑盾砸成肉泥吧？虽然知道很大概率只是自己的幻想，但是换个位置想想要是自己真的是瓦厉斯，现在已经把人丢去被魔导死神炮决了。  
“哼。”一直沉默着的皇帝突然低笑出声，“朕不在意过程，只看重结果，更不想和你争辩这种小孩子才在意的东西，我亲爱的儿子。”  
他垂下眼帘盯着光的眼睛着重吐出了那个称呼，似乎在提醒芝诺斯他的身份。但是对那些东西早已无所谓的皇太子嗤笑一声，当着他亲爱父亲的面亲吻了那个唯一让他在意的家伙，瓦厉斯也不甘示弱的低头啃咬光快速滑动的喉结。  
这父子两人翻脸像翻书似的，又似乎是要在光的身上做比拼，不遗余力的去取悦他，撩拨他，自知理亏的英雄无奈的放松了对身体的掌控任由他两进行这场无声的争夺。  
在这样的情境下，他那一向喜欢胡思乱想的脑子里突然飘过了一个想法。  
他现在找塔塔露给自己的屁股预约一个墓地还来得及吗？也不知道拂晓有没有这项业务。  
似乎是察觉到了他的走神，亲吻着他的皇子不太满意的轻轻咬了咬他的舌头，勾着人去回应自己。而前方的瓦厉斯攻势已经覆盖到了胸膛，从前都是被动享受没怎么做过这种事的皇帝无师自通的学会了如何含弄光的乳头，并用舌头不断在上面打着转，又断断续续的用力吮一下似乎真的要从里面吸出什么来似的。  
被刺激得浑身发热的英雄身下没多时就性致勃勃起来，无意识的挺腰让一直被冷落的性器不断和瓦厉斯的触碰，试图缓解自己的欲望，被蹭得一头汗的皇帝顶着他那不太痛快的表情腾出一只手来将它们拢在一起揉捏撸动，爽得光被堵住的口中发出粗重的抽气声，直到终于满意了的皇子放开了对他的掌控，才让人找回了自己的声音。  
无力趴在瓦厉斯肩头的光似乎是对皇帝脖子上的那块皮肤来了兴趣，张嘴咬了上去又像是怕人生气似的，转而用舌头轻轻舔弄。  
“你这是找到了新的自寻死路的方式了吗，我的皇后。”  
被这个称呼吓了一跳的光在在瓦厉斯同时加速的手上毫无防备的射了出来，软趴趴的滑了下去靠在皇帝的胸膛上喘气，而身后的芝诺斯似乎是对光身上的伤痕来了兴致似的，转而去用唇舌细数那些痕迹，找到那些熟悉的，被自己的刀刃割裂出的伤痕的时候还要用舌头描绘，新生嫩肉上的神经更为敏感，惹得光绷紧了身子弓起背来颤抖的承受，趁着这一刻，屁股底下又被人塞了两根手指进去扣弄。  
皇子凭借着之前的经验摸到了那点敏感之处，恶意曲起的手指让人觉得身体里凭空又多出一个填充物挤压着肠壁，紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹着芝诺斯的手指，伴随着灵巧的上下动作以及润滑液，发出暧昧的咕啾声。  
“别，别这样太刺激了…”腰都直不起来的光只觉得自己在不断的下滑，接连的情潮让他浑身布满了黏腻的汗液，无力的抓着瓦厉斯的手臂，身体向后拱去最终滑落在了对方的腹部。  
“那么你是否还要尝试更加刺激的呢，挚友？”芝诺斯亲吻他的背部询问道。  
声音本就撩人的加雷马人此时变得更为沙哑，呼出的气息让人尾椎骨攀爬上一股子麻意，随后又因为抵着后穴的性器而绷紧。  
“我记得你方才似乎是说想要循序渐进来着？”他笑着缓慢推进，眼神却带着些挑衅的望着瓦厉斯的眼睛，“我想我们应当尊重他的想法，你说对吗，陛下。”  
虽然他一副遵从意见的模样，但是性器却毫不留情的顶入，涨得光的脚尖都绷了起来，下意识的抱住瓦厉斯的腰部，但是也因为这样，侧脸撞上了那根坚挺的性器，惹得皇帝倒吸了一口气。  
整根没入的芝诺斯一手按着光的腰，另一只手去拨弄他的唇瓣，带着些诱惑意味的开口道：“我想陛下也应当被冷落许久了，为何不邀请他一同加入我们呢？”  
作为目前掌控着光身体的主导者，皇子的言语让光奇异的明白了他的暗示，被欲望掌控的英雄下意识吞咽了一口唾沫，缓缓的张开嘴将那根庞然大物的头部包了进去。  
光的口活不算好，但是温暖湿润的口腔足以掩盖一切。瓦厉斯的手指没入他的发丝，伴随着身后芝诺斯的撞击不断晃动的头部带给了他一份助力。不知道是润滑的液体带着催情的效用还是光的身体适应良好，没多时身后就泛起了舒爽的麻痒感，被皇子撑得严严实实的肠道被全方面的碾压，在腿间磨蹭的性器又吐出了一小口液体来。  
而光那另一张包裹着瓦厉斯性器的口中因为那分泌出的前液以及口水，咗得啧啧作响，为这宽大的卧室内又多出了一份配乐，直到皇帝在这长时间的刺激下实在是受不住，抽了出来，用手加快了撸动的速度。在这样的动作中，性器的顶部不断地击打在光的唇部以及脸颊上迫使他张开嘴去承受这一切，最后在低喘中被温凉的液体淋了个劈头盖脸。  
脸上都是腥气的光彻底愣住，面部迅速涨红，眼睁睁的看着那乳白的液体从发丝滴到了鼻尖上，突如其来的羞耻心让他下意识埋首，可是他没意识到自己现在的姿势，又触碰到了瓦厉斯还没彻底软下来的性器以及囊袋上，而身后的芝诺斯在他无意识的绷紧身子下也射入了他的身体里，激得光又夹得更紧，拔出的时候还发出了轻微的‘啵’声。  
没了力气的英雄被人托着腋下捧起，他的精水混合着芝诺斯的胡乱的混杂在腿间并且还在不断流出，直面这一幕的瓦厉斯呼吸更为粗重，身下也应景的再次竖立起来。  
先前被吸得发硬的乳尖如今胀大发红，引得皇帝伸出手去用力的掐弄，对疼痛适应良好的光反而身下硬得更为厉害，或许是因为先前射得太多，此时只能可怜的硬着，吐不出什么东西来，而被欲望支配的人族在听到身后的芝诺斯又说了一句什么之后，挣扎着从他的怀里出来向瓦厉斯爬去。  
“自己坐上来。”听清芝诺斯话语的皇帝压着嗓子说道，随后又将光脸上的精液刮下抹进了他的嘴里，随后又用命令式的语气指挥他咽下去。  
脑子里一片浆糊的光一点点的按照指令做了下去股间滴滴答答的滑落着芝诺斯的精液，还有些落在了瓦厉斯的性器上，直到真的坐在了那庞大的性器吞入了一个头部的时候，那被涨裂的恐惧感才让他清醒过来，然后又被肩上的力道不容拒绝的按了下去。  
这次的吞入让他冷汗连连叫都叫不出来，整个人像是被劈开似的，肠道内火辣辣的疼，要不是之前已经被芝诺斯开拓一番，现在可能已经溢出血来，即便如此光还是不断的抽着气，努力使自己放松，等到瓦厉斯真的开始运作的时候有些无法忍受的向后仰去，落在了芝诺斯的怀里。  
“放松一些，夹得朕太紧了。”同样不好受的瓦厉斯汗水滴落在光的胸腹上，缓慢的抽送着。  
好不容易适应了一些，那些疼痛也逐渐变成了快感，两人这场性事才算真正意义上的开始，这场本在二十多年前就应该实现的性爱使得瓦厉斯有些失控，不断的向上顶弄着，而身后的芝诺斯也不甘示弱的凑了上来，性器顶着光的臀缝，时不时还会蹭到两人交合的地方，给予更大的刺激。  
等到瓦厉斯射出的时候，窗外的天色已经逐渐阴暗了下来，房间里亮起灯光，大量的精液从他们的交合处流出，又被另一个接手的加雷马人顶了进去，而承受了这一切的英雄早已没了配合的力气，软绵绵的夹在恋人们之间变换着姿势，最终陷入了黑暗之中。


End file.
